Polymers are generally characterized by their bulk properties such as tensile strength, yield stress, modulus, hardness, stiffness, elongation, gas permeability, etc. It is these properties that manufacturers consult to determine whether a particular polymer would be suitable for a particular application. Thus, if a manufacturer requires a material that is hard and impact resistant for use in, say, motorcycle helmets, (s)he will select a type of polymer that exhibits those bulk properties whereas if the intended use requires flexibility, toughness and elongation, as might be case with expandable coronary stents, (s)he will choose a different type of polymer. The bulk properties of polymers can, however, change with time, a process known as aging. Aging can render a polymer no longer suitable for its originally intended purpose and possibly cause a construct comprising that polymer to fail in use with potentially disastrous consequences.
What is needed is a method of mitigating the aging process of polymers so as to extend the useful life, including the shelf-life of constructs composed thereof. The present invention provides such a method with regard to physical aging of semi-crystalline polymers.